Air Elementalist & Gang
by ItachiKun
Summary: My life as an air elementalist. This is based on a real shadowrun campaign not so long ago. Well, I'll start with my character's background. Have fun.


A/N : This story is based on a real character creation background for a shadowrun campaign.

Author : Seng

Publisher : Seng Inc.

In this world, there were originally five types of element. They were Metal, Wood, Water, Fire and Earth. During the ancient period, clans were established based on these five elements. Each clan can control and manipulate theirs elemental power.

Due to the natural conflict between the elements, war was initiated and fought. In the end, Metal clan and Wood clan suffered defeat. At the moment of extinction, a desperate action was made. Both of the clans joined together and thus, Air clan was founded. Since then, territories were divided between the four elemental clans and peace was declared. These were the bed time stories that were told by my grandparent while I was small.

My name is Amano Ginji and I live in Angin Village which is part of the Air clan's territory. At the age of seven, all the children in the Angin Village are required to attend school. In the school, they teach the children how to defend and fight. This is because; the main source of income for the village is renting out mercenaries to those who can afford, mostly merchant.

When I was small, I was inspired by the bed time stories of how heroes and legends were made. I was so eager to start school and learn the art of the Air. However, at the age of seven, I found out the worst part of my origin and I was not allowed to learn the arts in the school. The school's rule forbids any person from other clans to learn their arts. Even though I had not seen my parents before, through my grandparent, it was told that I was abandoned on the roadside and it was my adopted grandparent whom picked me up. Due to this matter, I am not considered an Air Elementalist.

Therefore, while all the children in the village went to school, I went to the farm and helped my grandparent. Everyday, I would carry two pail of water on my back of my shoulder from the river up and down, through and forth, to water the farm.

One day, while I was still seven years old, I went to the river and saw some cloth hanging by the bushels. A naked figure was taking a bath in the river. The figure was slim and has a long, black hair. Somehow, there was an exotic sensation surging through my lower part of body. As I looked down, I saw a finger sticking out between my hip. Then, another finger could be seen coming out between my hip.

At that moment, I was so scared that I wanted to scream, when suddenly a big, strong palm reached out to my mouth. I was screaming but, no sound could be heard. I struggled to look behind and I saw a smelly and huge naked man standing behind molesting my hip.

By sheer luck, I managed to get my right hand behind me and grabbed a pile of hair on his naked body. With all my might, I picked him up and threw him towards the river. The bathing figure turned to look what happened and screamed, "You pervert, Argh!"

As the figure screamed, the molester got up and walked towards the bathing figure, laughing sinisterly, "Ha ha haha, there is no where to hide." When both the bathing and molester figure were closer, they hugged and kissed each other. Then, both of them, turned facing me and shouted, "Come little boy and join us", while in the same time laughing together. It seems that both of the men were having fun teasing me.

Both of them started to come close towards me and stand in front of me naked. As I stared upon the strong and toned up molester, he said, "Boy, you are strong. You almost peel off my precious hair back there."

"My name is Gubai. He is Kazuki." said the molester, as he pointed to a handsome and cute looking man. They began to dress up with their clothes which were hung on the bushels. Their clothes seem to have patches and holes all over. After they finished wearing back their clothing without underwear, Gubai pointed upwards and another man came falling down from the tree. He seems to be another bulky and strong man, dressed with clothes with patches and holes. "This is Enkei", said Gubai.

Together they shouted, "We are beggars, but not any ordinary beggars. We are the servant to the kings of beggars."

In a flash, they tumbled back into the river and stand on the water surface. They stand in a formation where Gubai was on my left, Kazuki was on my right and Enkei in the middle.

Gubai made some sort of movement and shouted, "We only beg for peace".

Continued by Enkei movement and shouted, "We only beg for love".

After Enkei, Kazuki's made his lame movement and screamed, "We only beg for caring."

Then, back to Gubai and he shouted, "G".

Enkei shouted, "E".

Kazuki shouted, "K"

"And we are known as Gek Beggars", together they shouted. A big explosion, exploded behind the Gek Beggars. Water rose up and three huge elemental emerged behind them.

. . . to be continued.

All rights reserved for Seng Inc.

Note : Any reviews or comments appreciated. Thanks for reading this awesome story. This story will be continued depending on feedbacks and if the author decides to continue.


End file.
